


Ardor

by HermioneVolante



Series: Hermione Volante [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneVolante/pseuds/HermioneVolante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls reflect on their purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardor

**Author's Note:**

> This is Hermione just before Goblet of Fire and Dawn somewhere around "Family". No explanation is offered for how this meeting could take place.

“It must be really cool having superpowers.”

“Superpowers? It's just what I learned in school. Any witch could do it with a little bit of study. And I don't wear a cape.”

“No, you wear a robe. Totally different fashion vibe, I get it. I just mean...it must be cool to be part of this epic struggle. Like you don't have to worry about, 'What am I here for?' and 'What will I do with my life?' Because you're learning awesome magic to fight this zombie snakewizard Nazi who wants to rule the world. My sister always whines about the burden of Slaying but I bet you a million bucks she wouldn't trade places with a normal like me.”

Hermione sat down on the bed next to her, arms crossed. “It's not a game. People could get hurt if I make the smallest mistake. People have gotten hurt already, because I didn't see it coming.”

“But you've got a whole scooby gang, right? All those friends you told me about. You're all in it together and you watch out for each other.”

“I don't know.” Hermione's mouth twisted. “Mostly it seems like they only notice I'm alive when they need something. I'm just the back-up.”

“What? That's crazy!” She bounced up out of the bed and paced across to her desk. “You're like the smartest person EVER, you have awesome witchy powers, you always know what to do, you always know what to say, you're kind and wise and brave and beautiful.” She faced Hermione again. “How could anyone not notice you? And I realize maybe I'm projecting here a little bit but it makes me so mad how people can just not care about things. And...I should probably stop talking. Forever.”

Hermione knitted her fingers together. “I'm just a muggleborn who's good at books. Harry's the Boy-Who-Lived. He's actually in the books.”

“Yeah, big whoop, he got born the Chosen One. If you ask me getting Chosen is super overrated.” She sat back down on the bed. “I think it's way more impressive that you got this awesome just by working hard.”

“Mm.” She gave Dawn a sidelong look. “You think I'm beautiful? Really?”

Dawn ducked her head. “You noticed how I slipped that in there, huh? Well, um, it's true.”

Hermione laughed, and took her hand. “You really do just say every last thing that pops into your head, don't you?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”


End file.
